The present invention relates in general to call processing in a telecommunications network and more particularly to an apparatus and method of processing local number portability calls in a signal transfer point of a telecommunications network.
Telecommunications networks provide a feature that allows for a subscriber to change from one telecommunications service provider to another. This feature is known as number portability. There are various techniques that have been implemented to support number portability. For example, a Local Routing Number scheme has been used but is not very practical in this environment. Call forwarding is a simple implementation but does not effectively support number portability. A Release to Point technique is available in ISUP but creates network management difficulties. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an effective and efficient number portability technique as compared to conventional approaches.
From the foregoing, it may be appreciated that a need has arisen for an improved number portability call processing scheme. In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus and method of processing local number portability calls in a signal transfer point of a telecommunications network are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages and problems associated with conventional number portability techniques.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of processing local number portability calls in a signal transfer point of a telecommunications network that includes receiving an initial address message associated with a call. A destination number within the initial address message is identified and a determination is made as to whether the destination number has been ported. If the destination number has been ported, a release with cause message is generated and returned. The release with cause message includes a substitute destination number to which the call is to be directed.
The present invention provides various technical advantages over conventional number portability techniques. For example, one technical advantage is to reduce the volume of messages for re-routed calls. Another technical advantage is to provide reduced response time for re-directed calls. Yet another technical advantage is to avoid performing upgrades to switches to support number portability. Other technical advantages may be readily ascertainable by those skilled in the art from the figures, description, and claims.